Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as Satan, the Devil, the fallen angel or the Lord of Darkness, is the single ruler of Hell. He is immortal, even after his decision to remove immortality from the devils and let death enter into Hell. He was once one of God's angels, but when he rebelled against God, he and his followers were banished to Hel. History Before God created mankin, Lucifer, who at this time had a different name, was one of God's most trusted angels. Fall of man When God had created the humans Adam and Eve, he decided that the angels should celebrate and serve them. This was met with great protest from Lucifer, who regarded the human as inferior, as the angels had been created before them. These selfish thoughts only grew stronger, and it lead to his attempt to tempt Adam and Eve in order to create division between them and their master. God had told the two humans that the Garden of Eden belonged to them, that they could eat any of the fruit, except the fruit from one specific tree, the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, for then they shall die. The future devil king, disguised as a snake, visited Eve and tempted her to eat of the apple, by telling her that God had lied to them and, by eating the fruit, they would be able to tell good from evil and be like God himself.. When Adam saw what Eve had done, she made him do the same. Suddenly the discovered that they were naked, and were ashmed of it, which was a new feeling to them. God discovered their crime immediately, and even though Eve claimed that they had been tempted by the snake in the Garden, God was forced to banish the two humans to Earth. They were no longer immortal, and therefore it had become their destiny to die. This was the first and greatest of the Devil's triumphs. Rebellion in Heaven In Heaven the fallen angel continued to tempt and manipulate and with time he had gathered a significant amount of followers, who shared his opinion about God, about humanity and the wish to overthrow God. It all culminated in a full-fledged war between the rebellious fallen angels and the angels of God. Hubristically, Lucifer believed that he and his warriors would win, but the outcome was the opposite. In the end, Lucifer and his followers was chased out of Heaven and thrown down into Hell. On the way down, Lucifer burned so hot out of anger that he shined as a bright star on the sky. This is where the nickname "Lucifer" comes from, which is Latin for "Light-bringer." Lucifer's great-grandparents followed Lucifer during the war and down into Hell. His great-grandfather was called Samuel. After the fall of Lucifer and his army, the appearance of all the fallen angels, including Lucifer, was changed drastically due to the fact that they had let their darker sides take over. In the place of their swan wings, there had grown bat wings. They had gotten long tails, and horns had grown out of their foreheads. Their eyes and their blood had become black as coal. In the time following Lucifer established a kingdom in Hell with himself as the absolute ruler. And even though Hell was a place of evil, pain and torture, the devils managed to create a working, healthy societyy. Lucifer's greatest defeat Lucifer attempted one more time to hurt God, by attempting to tempt God's only Son, Jesus Christ. Lucifer travelled to Earth and paid Jesus a visit in the desert of Israel. Jesus, starved and clinging to a walking stick, shuffled through the scorching desert. He looked as though he could faint any moment. Within the shadow of a boulder Lucifer had appeared out of nothing, wearing loose, black clothes. He noted that Jesus was tired and asked him what he was doing to himself. Jesus stopped and turned to face Lucifer. He raised his walking stick and pointed at Lucifer, saying that he knew who he was. Lucifer scooped up a fist-sized stone from the ground with his tail, and noted that Jesus had been walking through the desert in forty long days without food or water. He asked the Son of God if he was hungry or thirsty. For a moment Satan and Jesus stood looking at each others' eyes. Then Lucifer gave Jesus the stone and gave him a test: if he was really the Son of God, then he would be able to turn the stone into bread. Jesus' eyes fell on the stone, and his stomach rumbled loudly. The Devil smiled satisfiedly, but Jesus refused and said that he was full, and that humaity did not survive on bread alone, but also on the word of God. Jesus turned. Lucifer yelled for him to wait and sat after him, spreading out his enormous bat wings and following after the Son of God. Later, Lucifer and Jesus found thesemvles high up on the roof of a temple in the city of Jerusalem. They stood close to the edge. Lucifer told Jesus that he had no wings like his, because mankind was inferior, but that for Jesus Christ it should not have any effect. He gave him one more test: prove that he was the Son of God by throwing himself out over the city and letting the angels of God catch him. Jesus looked for one moment at Lucifer and shaked his head, and said that the Devil was the tempter, not him, and that he would never tempt his God. Jesus turned and walked away from the edge of the roof. Lucifer stared at him. His jaw muscles quivered with irritation, and his tail whipped back and forth like an angry cat’s. He flew after Jesus. At last Lucifer and Jesus stood on top of a high mountain peak, above thme there was nothing but blue sky, and even the birds and the clouds would not come in these dizzying heights, with a view of entire kingdoms, deep oceans, roaring rivers, wild forests, boundless deserts, snowcapped mountains, animals, and people no larger than the tiniest insects. Like an old friend, Lucifer had one arm around Jesus' shoulder Like an old friend, Lucifer had one arm around Jesus’ shoulder, and with his other he made a grand, sweeping gesture at the landscape. He whispered to the man that all of what he saw, could belong to him, from the tallest mountain to the smallest snowflake, from the flickering rainbow to the glistening morning dew, from the whale in the deep sea to the dust on the wings of a butterfly. Luifer would give him all of this if he would only drop on his knees and worship him. This third time Jesus' answer came faster, with the famous words "Get thee hence, Satan!" Jesus shaked Lucifer's arm off of him and said that the Devil had wasted enough of his precious time, and that he served God and God alone. Jesus turned and walked away, while Lucifer collapsed, as if he had become ill. Sweat trickled down his face, and he gulped for air. Lucifer groaned and cursed and fell on his knees, tired and defeated. Lucifer and God as friends In spite of Lucier and the devils' hatred against the angels and their thirst for revenge, the old conflicts were forgotten by most people with time, and even though Lucifer and God still have their disagreements, they were no longer immortl enemies. It would take more than that to rin an old friendship, and God found it easier to forgive once he became a father. The Devil's Apprentice The Die of Death Physical apperance Lucifer has white pale skin and black, shiny hair, that resembles black silk against his bone-white skin. As an angel he had a pair of great swan wings growing from his back. After Lucifer was thrown down into Hell, the appearance of him, like any of the fallen angels, changed drastically. His eyes are now black as a grave, in the place of his swan wings are enormous, dark bat wings, and he has gotten a long tail growing from his rear, and two, dark, smooth horns that grow in a handsome bow from his forehead, just below the hairline. His black hair is often slicked back. As the Devil, Lucifer often wears a black suit and a black cape that hangs from his shoulders. On his chin he has a bristly, carefully groomed goatee. Additionally, his blood is black. Personality Abilities Lucifer is a master manipulator and may have similar powers to those of the tempters, though it is unknown if his extraordinary tempting ability is supernatural or not. He appears to have some dark powers however, having created the "Test Chamber", a room accessible through his study in which he is able to conjure up any scenario. Lucifer refers once to it as "a little dark magic." With his enormous bat wings, Lucifer is also able to fly. Relationships Philip Engel Lucifax Ravine Appearances The Great Devil War * The Devil's Apprentice * The Die of Death * The Wrongful Death * The Angel of Evil (to be released in English fall 2019) * The Fallen Angel (to be released in English spring 2020) * The Fallen Devil (to be released in English fall 2020) Trivia * Lucifer is one of the most prominent characters of The Great Devil War, and is the most popular character among fans of the books, both for his sharp sarcastic wit, his morbid humor and tendency to give things an evil twist, and still, at the end of the day, his ability to be a rather kind, gentle and warm person, like an uncle or grandfather. * In the stage musical adaptation of The Devil's Apprentice the character of Lucifer is to be played by Danish actor Kasper Leisner. References Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Immortals